Christian Stoinev
Christian Stoinev & Percy were a dog act and acrobatics duo who auditioned for Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent. Christian was a human, whereas Percy was a chihuahua. Christian was 26 years old, whereas Percy was 4 years old. He also has his on YouTube channel. Christian did a handstand on two bottles, then let go of one, holding but one with a finger. He then took his shirt of and redid this, tilting his body slightly this time however. It was then that Percy jumped out of a gift box and began running around his arms. He then picked him up and placed him on the floor, as he ran around. He then picked him up and showed him the audience before doing Roly Polies with Percy running around on his back. He then bent his legs upwards as he did a handstand with Percy stood on his shoes. He then stood up with Percy on his back before Percy ran off of the stage, back into the gift box. He then hopped out of the gift box to end the act. David Walliams joked 'if anything happened to that dog, I'd be happy to take his place in the act.' Simon Cowell described his four year old dog as 'adorable.' Amanda Holden commented that she 'just loved the act.' Alesha Dixon believed it was, 'So impressive to watch.' He advanced through to the second round with four yesses. Before BGT Christian had previously competed on AGT three times the first alone including his middle name as Christian Atayde Stoinev, where he was eliminated before the semi finals. The second with an acrobatics group, who were shown in a montage named Gamma Phi Circus. The third and final time he appeared on the main show of AGT he was with his other dog named Scooby. His third appearence on AGT saw him reach the twelfth set of the AGT finals of that year. He is currently the only act to have placed the highest on AGT, after appearing in multiple seasons of the show. In 2015 he competed on the first and only ever series of NBC's I Can Do That in America with his dog Scooby. After BGT In 2017 he competed on Tengo Talento Mucho Talento (I Have Talent, A Lot Of Talent); a Spanish show aired in America with the aim of finding America's next big Hispanic Superstar, with his dog Percy and the pair reached the finals. Since 2018 he has continued to act as a halftime performer alongside his other dog Scooby during NBA Basketball halftime periods in locations such as Arizona and Memphis, as he had started doing the above in 2013. Atop of he also competed on the revival of The Gong Show in America with his dog Scooby, which concluded in the pair winning their episode. In 2019 he competed on Germany's Got Talent along his chihuahua Percy, and the pair later won the show in the December of that year. They are the second BGT and AGT contestants to have won Germany's Got Talent, with Stevie Starr being the first. In January 2020 Christian competed on the second series of AGT: The Champions, with his dog Percy. The pair made the judges choice of the final preliminary round, yet failed to get enough votes to proceed onto the semi finals. Due to the above counting AGTC Christian has made AGT history by appearing on an AGT show four times, thus becoming the first and only ever act to do so. Category:AGT Contestants Category:Series 11 Second Round Rejects Category:Talent Hoppers Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)